megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
List of Persona 4 The Animation Episodes
This article is a list of episodes of Persona 4 The Animation Episodes Episode 1 - I'm Yourself, You're Myself *Release date: October 6, 2011 Yu Narukami's first day in a new school is overshadowed by the murder of a TV hostess on campus. Even stranger is the portal he discovers in TV screens, which throws him and his new friends into a nightmare world infested by fog and shadows. Episode 2 - The Contractor's Key *Relase date: October 13, 2011 The strange deaths continue, with the most recent victim discovered hanging from a telephone pole. Yu, Chie, and Yosuke begin piecing things together and determine that these grisly murders are connected to that other world inside the TV. Yu and Yosuke decide to go back in, much to Chie's disapproval. Once more will the two boys venture into the unknown, with rope at waist, and fear in Yosuke's heart. Episode 3 - We Are Friends, Aren't We? *Release date: October 20, 2011 When Yukiko appears on the Midnight Channel, her best friend Chie leads the charge to rescue her. However, the police are out in force and arresting any suspicious characters - including Yu and Yosuke. When Chie goes to the station after them, she reports Yukiko as missing. But the police seem to suspect her involvement in the death of the TV hostess. Episode 4 - Somewhere Not Here *Release date: October 27, 2011 Chie, Yu, and Yosuke are hot on the trail of Yukiko, when suddenly her shadow reveals herself instead. This Yukiko is on a mission of her own, trying to find a prince who will whisk her away from a future she has no hope of escaping. Episode 5 - Would You Love Me? *Release date: November 3, 2011 This battle is not like the ones before. Yu must summon all his courage, skills, patience and know how to defeat his latest foe: a clingy girl who just won't go away! Meanwhile, love triangles are flying, Yosuke turns it into a love rectangle, and Chie is smack dab in the middle of all of it! Episode 6 - I'll Beat You, and Beat You Good *Release date: November 10, 2011 There's a new tough guy in town, and he means business. What will become of this new player, now that he's appeared in the Midnight Channel? Yu and his friends aim to put their clues together and unravel the mystery before this fearsome delinquent becomes the next victim. Episode 7- Suspicious Tropical Paradise *Release date: November 17, 2011 Kanji's gone missing, or is in hiding, according to Naoto. Yu and the others suspect that he is somewhere in TV World, but Teddie needs something with his scent to find him first. After investigating, they discover a softer side to Tatsumi, and something else that sounds a little off... Episode 8 - We've Lost Something Important Again *Release date: November 24, 2011 Time for some R&R. While out on a school field trip, Yu and Yosuke learn the true meaning of fear: Yukiko and Chie's cooking! Later, Kanji must prove to the boys that he's a ladies man...by any means necessary. Episode 9 - No One Sees The Real Me *Release date: December 1, 2011 While trying to escape the limelight, pop icon "Risette", aka Rise, steals away to the small town of Inaba. With the investigation team now bringing all their clues together, it looks as if Rise might become a new piece of the puzzle. Episode 10 - Real Me Doesn't Exist *Release date: December 8, 2011 Rise has disappeared into TV World, leaving behind only her shadow to guide Yu and the rest. As they head in to rescue her, the group finds more than they bargained for, discovering that Rise's other self is just the beginning of their problems... Episode 11 - Catch Me If You Can *Release date: December 15, 2011 A new murder victim is discovered in Inaba, without appearing on TV, which sends Yu and the others back to square one. Naoto Shirogane, boy detective, is brought in to help with the case. Meanwhile, the group gets a surprise visit from a Mr...Kumada? Episode 12 - It's Not Empty At All *Release date: December 22, 2011 With the culprit of the Inaba murders well within their sight, Yu and the rest experience a series of interweaving flashbacks, flash-forwards, and side flashes that come together with a horrible conclusion. Is the killer really who they think it is? Episode 13 - A Stormy Summer Vacation 1/2 *Release date: January 5, 2012 Loveline is on the scene! Yu has been coming home late at night, tired and sluggish. Nanako is worried, so in true lil' sis fashion, dawns the Loveline persona to find out why! Join Nanako and friends as she solves the case of the beaten down Big Bro! Episode 14 - A Stormy Summer Vacation 2/2 *Release date: January 12, 2012 This week we'll take a look at the elusive Yu Narukami. Join us as we look into a previously hidden world that only helpful Yu can possibly fall into, rife with prescient foxes, reincarnated professors, explosive fishing, and lovestruck nurses. Episode 15 - The Long-Awaited School Trip *Release date: January 19, 2012 What's the best part of taking a school trip with friends? FREE TIME! Everyone's together and ready to party! With the "juice" flowing in the VIP and excitement in the air, a King's Game is in order, and whatever the King (or Queen) says...is absolute! Episode 16 - Although the Case Was Closed *Release date: January 27, 2012 Naoto, still unconvinced that the murder case is closed, agrees to appear on TV. He is kidnapped soon after, and with no real information to go by, finding him in TV World is proving difficult. Meanwhile, Naoto's shadow has finally appeared. Episode 17 - I Want to Know the Truth *Release date: February 2, 2012 Shadow Naoto is running roughshod over Yu and the others, robbing them of their youth one by one. With blinding speed and an itchy trigger finger, the menacing shadow continues it's onslaught on the group's Personas, with no end in sight. Episode 18 - Anniversary to Become a Family *Release date: February 9, 2012 Category:Persona 4 The Animation Category:Animation